Good Bye My Love
by aidatrisha
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun semangat hidup. Namun Kim Ryeowook, memunculkan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yeoja itu kini kembali, merenggut kebahagiaan Ryeowook ditengah sakitnya. / Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin / Kyumin, Kyuwook/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseyo! Masih dengan Minrin disini. Sekarang aku mau bagi-bagi ff yang baru muncul di pikiran aku. Hm, yang "Truth Or Dare" nya kapan-kapan aku lanjutin lagi ya. Hehe. Masih bergenre Hurt/Comfort kok, wkwk.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuwook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Belum tega ngeliat bias Yaoi soalnya, hwhw. **

**Don't like, Don't Read ya:D**

**Summary:**

_**Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun semangat hidup. Namun Kim Ryeowook, memunculkan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yeoja itu kini kembali, merenggut kebahagiaan Ryeowook ditengah sakitnya. / Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin / Kyumin, Kyuwook **_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nggak begitu nyambung. Bingung bikin judul apa hwhw.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Seorang namja tengah duduk terdiam di bangku taman. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam diam. Ia sendiri tak tahu, apa yang ia tuju untuk sekolah di sekolah ini. Padahal jelas-jelas tujuan utama ia masuk sekolah ini adalah karena ia berjanjian dengan mantan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, Lee Sungmin.

Namun Tuhan sepertinya belum mengabulkan doa mereka. Lee Sungmin pindah ke luar negeri ditambah lagi, ia akan menikah dengan namja lain di luar negeri. Dan itulah yang membuat namja bermarga Cho ini tak punya tujuan hidup.

Lee Sungmin, yeoja pemalu, pendiam, kalem dan sesuai dengan tipe Cho Kyuhyun. Semua keinginan namja bermarga Cho ini, ada pada Lee Sungmin. Sudah lima tahun mereka menjalani hubungan yang spesial. Namun, apa daya? Mereka sepertinya memang belum jodoh.

"Hey!" tegur seorang yeoja manis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak kaget ataupun apa, mungkin dia malah tidak punya tenaga untuk kaget. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alis sebagai respons pada yeoja tersebut.

"Kok responnya biasa aja sih?" tanya yeoja itu sembari ia memunculkan poutnya itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanggapan Kyuhyun dingin.

"Hey! Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Nama aku Kim Ryeowook, panggil saja Ryeowook. Siapa namamu? Mengapa sejak tadi aku melihatmu, kau selalu saja murung… Terlihat jelek tau!" ucap yeoja itu cerewet.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Aku bingung menjawab." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dingin.

"Baiklah, ku ulangi. Namaku Ryeowook, namamu siapa?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Oooh, Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi aku melihatmu murung, kau kenapa? Banyak fikiran?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada fikiran."

"Kalau tidak ada fikiran kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau sedang putus cinta?" tanya Ryeowook terus menggali kebenaran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup. Aku bosan hidup."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Hey, di luar sana banyak orang-orang yang tengah terkena penyakit parah, bahkan mereka sekarat, hampir mati tapi mereka ingin tetap hidup demi membahagiakan orang di sekitarnya… Huh! Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang 'bosan hidup' layaknya kau!" Balas Ryeowook dengan nada orang sok bijak.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup kalau orang yang paling kau sayang akan menikah dengan orang lain?" kali ini Kyuhyun dengan tampang frustasi.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti hidup ya? Kita hidup di dunia bukan hanya untuk kekasih kita. Ne, arraseo, kita memang membutuhkan kekasih. Tapi kita masih memiliki keluarga, teman dan lain-lain yang sayang dengan kita. Harusnya kita membalas rasa sayang mereka, tersenyum untuk mereka, bahagia bersama mereka. Bukan malah kita terlalu tergantung dengan seorang kekasih." Komentar Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan decakannya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Membuat Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya, sehingga rambut ponynya berkibar.

-Author POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Siapa sih dia? Tiba-tiba datang dan mengomentariku panjang lebar seperti itu? Dasar yeoja cerewet.

Aku tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu yeoja seperti itu. Dia juga tidak takut melihatku. Jujur saja, yeoja kebanyakan memang menjauhiku, alasan mereka hanya satu, takut denganku. Mereka takut denganku karena aku yang terlihat selalu merenung. Kalau difikir-fikir memang benar juga sih.

.

.

.

Mengapa harus ada yeoja itu lagi disini? Apa dia selalu menguntitku? Apa dia selalu mengikutiku?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh, ada kau, Kyuhyun!" serunya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku ulang.

"Ah, tidak… Aku sangat menyukai udara disini. Disini pun aku bisa berteriak sepuasku tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya." Jelasnya. Padahal aku hanya bertanya sedikit, tapi dia selalu menjawab dengan panjang. Dia itu, benar-benar. "Kau tahu? Menjadi murid baru disini menyebalkan ya, setiap pagi aku terkena bully. Huh, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang suka berteman denganku.." tambahnya, kali ini dengan nada yang berbisik dan dia sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

"Ne arrasseo, aku pernah merasakannya."

"Jeongmal? Hah… Akhirnya aku punya teman yang senasib denganku." Responnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Bermaksud seperti terlihat, lega. Lagipula siapa juga yang menganggapnya sebagai temanku?

Aku tak mau banyak berfikir, aku hanya mengangkat pundakku. "Kau tahu, mungkin satu tahun baru kau tidak dibully mereka lagi!" ledekku dengan maksud menakut-takutinya.

"Jinjja?" responnya dengan raut wajah panik, ditambah dengan menggigit kukunya. Aku tertawa geli, dalam hati.

"Kau mempercayaiku?" tanyaku masih dengan tatapan dingin.

"Iya, mukamu terlihat dapat dipercaya sekali."

"Kau memang babbo! Tidak dapat membedakan mana yang benar dan bohong." Ucapku dengan memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aw! Sakit tau!" Ryeowook mengusap kepalanya, ditambah dengan muka cemberut sok marahnya itu. Dia terlihat lucu.

Aku tersenyum menatap kelakuannya. "Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, kalau kau ingin kesini juga, kau harus membayar sewa padaku. Nanti jam-jamnya akan ku tentukan, agar jam kita tidak bertabrakan, dan pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu." Ujarku.

"Memangnya ada peraturan seperti itu ya? Kok aku barutau? Mengapa sekolah ini begitu boros? Selalu saja harus membuang-buang uang." Dia selalu saja terlihat sok bijak dan sok dewasa.

"Kau ini tidak pernah sekolah ya? Dimana-mana kalau sudah menjadi daerah kekuasaan itu seharusnya membayar. Dan kau tidak tahu? Sekolah ini sekolah ternama. Tentu saja yang masuk ke sekolah ini adalah orang-orang yang berduit. Jadi apapun, siapapun, dimanapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, pasti akan berhubuangan dengan uang!" Jelasku panjang.

"Begitu ya? Ah, lebih baik aku tidak menyewa daerah kekuasaanmu saja."

"Dasar yeoja babboooo! Kau fikir aku serius hah? Isshh babbo! Babbooo!" kali ini aku memukulnya dengan buku yang ku bawa berkali-kali.

"Sakit tahu! Lagipula aku tidak babbo! Kau saja yang memang darisananya hobby sekali berbohong. Kau tidak takut berdosa?"

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu masih terlihat sangat kekanakan!"

"Benarkah? Aish, mengapa semua orang berkata seperti itu. Aku ingin terlihat dewasa." Kali ini responnya dengan kembali berpout. Aku menyukai pout khasnya itu. Manis.

Aku dalam hati tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Meski aku belum bisa tertawa seperti dulu, tapi Ryeowook cukup bisa mengembalikan tawaku, meski sedikit. Yeoja babbo. Dan disini, di atas tangga menuju lantai empat, ruang musik. Pertama kalinya aku tertawa, setelah Sungmin yang membuatku tertawa—dan kemudian menangis.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baru perkenalan nih, baca terus yaaaaaaaaa!**

**Mind to review? Thanks!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseyo! Masih dengan Minrin disini. Sekarang aku mau bagi-bagi lanjutan ff chapter 1 kemaren ya! Hm, yang "Truth Or Dare" nya kapan-kapan aku lanjutin lagi ya. Oh iya, ff ini masih bergenre Hurt/Comfort kok, wkwk.**

**Sebenernya aku mau upload cerita ini agak lamaan, tapi mumpum bisa on nih, jadi aku share sekarang. Maaf kalo ngecewain. Maaaaaaaf banget. Mungkin ceritanya udah terlalu penasaran, alurnya juga kecepetan. Maaaf banget ya!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuwook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Belum tega ngeliat bias Yaoi soalnya, hwhw. **

**Don't like, Don't Read ya:D**

**Summary:**

_**Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun semangat hidup. Namun Kim Ryeowook, memunculkan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yeoja itu kini kembali, merenggut kebahagiaan Ryeowook ditengah sakitnya. / Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin / Kyumin, Kyuwook **_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nggak begitu nyambung. Bingung bikin judul apa hwhw.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ryeowook POV-

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Dan dua hari ini aku bertemu dengan lelaki yang sungguhlah aneh. Kemarin dia berkata, kalau ia sudah tidak punya semangat hidup lagi, sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Dia tidak melihat, di luar sana banyak manusia yang sekarat, tetapi masih ingin hidup. Ya, itu lah manusia, tak pernah puas dengan apa yang diterimanya.

Aku mengambil buku pelajaranku untuk hari esok. Mengingat aku baru saja pindah di sekolah ternama, mau tak mau aku harus belajar dengan giat. Bagaimanapun juga, usahaku dan juga eomma dan appa untuk masuk di sekolah itu sungguhlah sulit. Aku harus mempertahankan beasiswa ini, sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan.

"HUAAAA!" teriak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya ku hafal suara itu. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku. Aku melihat eomma tengah tertawa bahagia sembari membuka pintu rumah.

Eskpresi bingung terpampang indah di wajahku. "Eomma, gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana, wookie…. Eomma diterima di kantor yang bisa mendapatkan gaji yang cukup banyak!" seru eomma dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah eomma, aku ikut senang mendengarnya!"

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Author POV-

Matahari terus cerah. Tidak sebanding dengan hati Kyuhyun. Hari ini juga, hati Kyuhyun masih saja terasa mendung. Meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak bertemu dengan orang yang ia sayang, tetapi kenangan dalam lima tahun sungguh tidak mudah baginya untuk dilupakan.

"Aku bingung. Setiap aku melihatmu, kau selalu saja dalam keadaan melamun. Setiap aku bertanyapun kau tidak pernah mau menjawab dengan jelas. Dasar, namja aneh!" cibir seorang yeoja sembari duduk di samping namja bermarga Cho tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau lagi…" ucapnya tak semangat.

Ryeowook tak sakit hati dengan perkataan tersebut. Meskipun perkataan tersebut cukup menyinggung, namun ia tak ambil pusing. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa 'sih?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau sungguh ingin mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Yap!"

"Mengapa kau sungguh ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Aku sering merasa tidak enak saja jika melihatmu terus menerus cemberut. Hanya karena alasan tak masuk akal, bosan hidup lah, tak ada tujuan hidup lah… Aneh!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak aneh!" singkatnya dengan nada tajam. Lalu hening, Kyuhyun malas bicara. Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia tak berani untuk berbicara lebih lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, "Nama yeoja itu, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Entah apakah yang mempengaruhinya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka cerita hidupnya yang sebelumnya ingin ia lupakan.

Ryeowook menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, agar dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun lebih jelas. "Lima tahun. Lima tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Berjanji akan masuk sekolah ini bersama." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oooh, jadi Lee Sungmin itu salah satu murid disini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?"

"Ne, namanya tak pernah terdengar disini. Ia tak pernah sekolah disini." Kali ini dengan menatap Ryeowook. "Dia lebih memilih menerima beasiswa di luar negeri." Tambahnya yang diikuti dengan senyum mirisnya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya ia pintar dong, sampai-sampai ia dapat beasiswa di luar negeri. Dia hebat!"

Lagi-lagi senyuman miris Kyuhyun terlukis. "Dia memang hebat… Dia berkata akan setia padaku."

"Wah? Dia berkata seperti itu? Benar-benar hebat. Lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi murung seperti ini?" Ryeowook tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, dia benar-benar hebat. Dia memenuhi semua tipeku… Tapi—" ucap Kyuhyun sengaja ia potong sendiri. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "Tapi dia menikah dengan namja lain di luar sana." Kali ini dengan senyum kecutnya.

Senyum Ryeowook berubah menjadi tatapan iba. Sekarang ia mengerti. Mengapa Kyuhyun selalu saja menampakkan wajah muramnya. Selalu saja terlihat murung. Selalu saja tak ada fikiran. Selalu saja melempar pandangan kosong. Selalu saja terlihat tak bahagia.

Ryeowook mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Dan telapak tangannya tepat berhenti di pipi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sedikit mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun agar melihat ke arahnya. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. "Menangislah…" saran Ryeowook. Dan ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Namja ke dua setelah appanya, yang ia peluk.

Kyuhyun menangisi baju Ryeowook. Yeoja ke dua setelah eommanya, yang ia buat sandaran untuk menangis. "Sekarang kau tahu 'kan semuanya?" tegas Kyuhyun lemah.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, Kyu… Mianhae… Aku terlalu kasar padamu.." ucapan yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, Ryeowook memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan lagi namja cengeng yang mudah menangis, dan murung. Namun, Kyuhyun yang tegar dan mampu menyembunyikan itu semua.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini, aku janji, mau turutin semuanya untuk kau. Asal kau tak boleh sedih lagi. Bisa?" tawar Ryeowook ketika mereka pulang bersama.

Ya, memang mulai hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berteman. Rahasia besar Kyuhyun sudah Ryeowook ketahui. "Semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas yang diikuti dengan mengangkat alis kirinya.

"SE-MU-A-NYA!" teriak Ryeowook dengan dieja.

"Kau harus jadi temanku. Jangan pernah tinggalin aku. Jangan bongkarin rahasiaku. Kalau sampai melanggar, ku bunuh kau!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan tajam.

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuatnya memundurkan kepalanya beberapa senti. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang cukup tinggi, ditambah dengan dia yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook.

"Iya, aku berjanji!" Ryeowook mengacungkan kelingkingnya, tanda berjanji yang tak main-main.

Kyuhyun membalas acungan kelingking tersebut. Dan mereka tersenyum.

-Author POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Tidak terasa. Sudah satu tahun saja aku berteman dengan yeoja babbo, Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja menyebalkan itu ternyata lucu juga.

Setiap harinya, dia selalu menghiburku. Dia selalu memberiku semangat. Membantuku untuk tidak terlalu tergantung dengan Sungmin. Alhasil? Berhasil! Dia mampu membuatku tak tergantung pada Sungmin lagi.

Ne, dia tak pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakan Sungmin. Justru saat aku mempunyai keinginan untuk melupakan Sungmin, ia tak mengizinkannya. Malah ia menyuruhku untuk tetap mengingat Sungmin. Namun tidak untuk terlalu tergantung dengan Sungmin.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter dua nggak jelas ya? Baca terus aja! Nanti kalian bakal ngerti maksud ceritaku kok:D**

**Kalian tebak aja ya, bakal jadi Kyuwook / Kyumin^^**

**Mind to review? Thanks!:D**

**Balesan review nih:**

_Dear carolinesp, iya ini udah aku lanjut kok:D_

_Dear guest, udah aku lanjut! Baca terus ya biar ketauan kyuwook/kyumin:D_

_Dear bluerose, pair? Baca terus ajadeh. Kalo diberitau tar ga penasaran:p udah aku lanjut ya:D_

_Dear IYou, ini udah coba update kilat:D baca terus biar tau kyuwook/kyumin:D_

_Dear Mufidatul andriani, mau kyuwook?heheh baca terus aja! Thanks ya sarannya bagus;) besok aku tambahin gitu:D _

_Dear adel, thanks ya:D iya, aku coba update kilat ya;3_

_Dear mie2ryeosom hai mie2, kamu suka kalo pairnya kyuwook ya?okedeh, besok kapan2 insyaallah aku bikinin yang pairnya full kyuwook:D_

_**Buat semuanya thanks udah review! Baca terus ya kalo kalian pengen tau kyuwook/kyumin^^ gamsahamnida /bow/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonghaseyo! Masih dengan Minrin disini. Sekarang aku mau bagi-bagi lanjutan ff chapter 2 kemaren ya! Hm, yang "Truth Or Dare" nya kapan-kapan aku lanjutin lagi ya. Oh iya, ff ini masih bergenre Hurt/Comfort kok, wkwk.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuwook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Belum tega ngeliat bias Yaoi soalnya, hwhw. **

**Don't like, Don't Read ya:D**

**Summary:**

_**Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun semangat hidup. Namun Kim Ryeowook, memunculkan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yeoja itu kini kembali, merenggut kebahagiaan Ryeowook ditengah sakitnya. / Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin / Kyumin, Kyuwook **_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nggak begitu nyambung. Bingung bikin judul apa hwhw.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Malam ini Ryeowook tengah belajar. Seharian ini ia belum tidur sama sekali. Tugas begitu banyak.

Tadi siang, ia mengalami mimisan di sekolah. Mungkin faktor sangat kelelahan. Untung saja Kyuhyun tak mengetahuinya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun mengetahui itu semua, entahlah apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Ryeowook hari ini terlihat pucat. Terlihat tak sehat. Sejak tadi memang ia mengeluh bahwa ia pusing. Namun ia tetap saja mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak lama kemudian setetes cairan merah menetes di atas buku Ryeowook. Darah segar. Dan Ryeowook pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Ottoke yo, uisa? Ryeowook sakit apa?" tanya eomma Ryeowook saat ia dan appa Ryeowook sedang ada di ruangan uisanim.

Uisanim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melihat hasil pengecekan darah Ryeowook. "Menurut dari gejala-gejala yang diterima Ryeowook-ssi, dan hasil pengecekan darah, dia menderita Leukimia yang sudah parah. Memang dulu tak begitu kentara. Namun penyakit itu saat ini sudah menyebar." Jelas uisa tersebut.

Eomma Ryeowook mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia tak percaya, anak semata wayangnya menderita penyakit tersebut. Anak sebaik dan seceria Ryeowook mengalami hal tersebut? Benar-benar tidak adil. Namun bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah keputusan Tuhan, mungkin terdapat sisi baik di balik ini semua, kita tak tahu.

"Bagaimana cara penyembuhannya, uisa?" tanya appa Ryeowook langsung. Eomma Ryeowook sudah tak dapat menahan beban lagi. Tangisannya sudah meledak-ledak sejak tadi. Dan appa Ryeowook lah yang tegar, bertanya pada uisa.

"Kemotherapy." Singkat uisa.

"Bukankah itu dapat membuat rambut Ryeowook menjadi rontok, uisa?" tanya appa Ryeowook.

"Benar. Namun hanya itu yang dapat kami bantu, selain pengobatan secara teratur." Jawab sang uisa. Appa Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya. Ia sudah keberatan untuk menahan beban ini semua. Ia belum siap melihat anak semata wayangnya menjadi, gundul.

.

.

.

"Kemotherapy? Memangnya Ryeowook sakit apa, eomma?" tanya Ryeowook ketika eomma dan appanya memasuki ruang inapnya.

Eomma Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Eomma tau kau adalah anak yang tegar. Eomma harap kau tak kehilangan semangat hidup. Kamu menderita Leukimia, Wookie…" Jelas eomma dengan menahan air mata menetes.

Perasaan Ryeowook campur aduk. Ia bingung, harus sedih ataupun berpura-pura biasa saja. Perasaannya sesungguhnya, ia sedih. Namun ia akan lebih sedih lagi kalau melihat keluarganya menangis, sedih. Apalagi karenanya.

"Wookie nggak mau di kemotherapy, eomma…" pinta Ryeowook.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.." kali ini alasan Ryeowook muncul.

Eomma Ryeowook menggeleng, ia mengecup kening anaknya itu. "Eomma tahu, kamu kuat, Wookie… Umma selalu ada di sisimu, kapanpun kamu butuh.." Eomma Ryeowook berbicara dengan menangis. Susah baginya untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Ryeowook masih diizinkan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Itulah yang ia inginkan sebelum menjalani kemotherapy.

Ketika sampai sekolah ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dan ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tangga menuju ruang musik tersebut. "Haaaaaah" teriak Ryeowook mengeluarkan segala penat dalam fikirannya.

Ia terduduk menyenden tembok tangga tersebut. Dengan segera sekelibat fikiran tentang penyakit Leukimianya kembali terngiang di fikiran Ryeowook. Air mata itu mengalir perlahan dari mata Ryeowook. Kali ini Ryeowook lah yang bertanya-tanya, tujuan hidupnya.

"RYEOWOOK! AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA TERNYATA KAU DISINI!" seru Kyuhyun senang ketika melihat Ryeowook ada di hadapannya.

Dengan segera Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. Ia belum ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui segalanya. Semua tentang penyakitnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tersenyum.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang berawal senang berubah menjadi bingung. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya serta kedua tangannya mengusap pipi Ryeowook. "Kau sakit, hn?" tanyanya dengan menatap Ryeowook lebih dalam.

Ryeowook ikut mengerutkan dahi, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sakit apa? Tidak.." jawabnya dengan tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kyuhyun. Namun bibir Ryeowook tak dapat diajak kompromi. Bibirnya terlihat pucat.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menghadapkan wajah Ryeowook tepat melihat matanya. Ia tahu kelemahan Ryeowook, ia tak dapat berbohong jika terdapat orang menatap tepat matanya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Ada apa kau mencariku? Tak biasanya…"

"Kau terlihat lemas dan pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Saat ini mereka sudah saling berdiri.

Seperti sebelumnya, Ryeowook justru berdiri menghadap pemandangan disitu. Ia lebih memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun daripada harus berbohong.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook iba. "Tadi malam Sungmin datang ke apartemenku. Dia memutuskan untuk menolak perjodohannya, Wook! Aku sangat senang!" Serunya yang dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi pedulinya tadi menjadi senang. Sangat senang.

"Benarkah? Lalu kalian akan menikah bersama 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook ikut bahagia—sok bahagia.

"Sepertinya. Rencanaku sih seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ternyata beberapa hari ini yang ia lalui dengan Kyuhyun, hanya dirinyalah yang menganggap spesial Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun? Hanya Sungmin yang spesial di hidup Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali iba. "Oh Wookie, tenanglah, aku takkan melupakanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengembalikan semangat hidupku lagi." Kali ini dengan mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut rambut Ryeowook.

Dengan segera Ryeowook melepas dekapan itu. Ia tak mau terus-menerus terjerumus dalam cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya Ryeowook yang merasakan. Ia benci akan hal itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Singkat Ryeowook menghindari Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Wookie, kau kenapa? Kau banyak berubah… Ceritakan padaku…" kali ini masih dengan tatapan iba.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana.." dan Ryeowookpun meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Di tangga lantai dua, Ryeowook terduduk. Dan menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sudah cukup untuk penyakitnya. Namun Kyuhyun, namja yang ia harap akan mengangkat semangat hidupnya lagi, malah seakan menyuruhnya untuk tak hidup lagi. Seakan dilupakan.

.

.

.

"Selama ini aku menelponmu, kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sungmin saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh itu… aku mengganti nomor telponku. Sekarang, coba kau hubungi aku?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Untuk apa? Toh kau sudah di sampingku sekarang.." ucap Sungmin dengan tawanya.

Kyuhyunpun ikut tertawa. "Minnie-ah…"

"Ne Kyu?"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang. Kemarin Ryeowook menyetujui untuk menjalani kemotherapy. Dan hari inilah hari dimana Ryeowook menjalani kemotherapy.

Sebelum kemotherapy, Ryeowook mengirim pesan untuk Kyuhyun,

_Hari pertama kemotherapy. Doakan aku agar berhasil ne…. Katakan hwaiting untukku, Kyu!:D _

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Ryeowook baru mau melaksanakan kemotherapy.

Kemotherapy baru saja usai. Hal pertama yang Ryeowook lakukan adalah mengambil handphonenya. Ia penasaran bagaimana respons Kyuhyun. Apa balasan dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook segera melihat handphonenya.

YAP!

Tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Handphone itu diam saja. Tak ada pemberitahuan apapun. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Tapi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Seharusnya malah Kyuhyun tak boleh tahu tentang penyakitnya. Sedikitpun.

-Author POV end-

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah sekarang, udah agak keliatan nih, bakal Kyumin or Kyuwook. Baca terus deh makanya!**

**Mind to review? Thanks!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeonghaseyo! Masih dengan Minrin disini. Sekarang aku mau bagi-bagi lanjutan ff chapter 3 kemaren ya! Hm, yang "Truth Or Dare" nya kapan-kapan aku lanjutin lagi ya. Oh iya, ff ini masih bergenre Hurt/Comfort kok, wkwk. Dan ini Last Chap ya^^**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuwook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Belum tega ngeliat bias Yaoi soalnya, hwhw. **

**Don't like, Don't Read ya:D**

**Summary:**

_**Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup ataupun semangat hidup. Namun Kim Ryeowook, memunculkan tujuan hidup Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yeoja itu kini kembali, merenggut kebahagiaan Ryeowook ditengah sakitnya. / Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin / Kyumin, Kyuwook **_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nggak begitu nyambung. Bingung bikin judul apa hwhw.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Meski Kyuhyun tak membalas pesan Ryeowook, ia akan tetap mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun.

_Kyu, kemotherapy pertama telah usai. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Aku ingin memberitahu padamu, rasanya sakit itu sangat tidak enak. Oh iya, semangat ya untuk sekolahmu! Mungkin aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi:) _

Appa Ryeowook mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti sekolah saja. Biaya rumah sakit cukup menghabiskan banyak sekolah uang. Lebih baik berhenti, agar uang tak terbuang sia-sia.

"_Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa sekolah lagi, Wookie…" ucap appa Ryeowook seraya mengelus rambut Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook tersenyum. "Itupun kalau aku sembuh ne, appa?" jawab Ryeowook._

Ryeowook sudah negthink untuk tidak sembuh lagi. Baginya kecil kemungkinan untuk tetap hidup lebih lama. Penyakit leukimianya itu sudah terlalu parah. Malah awalnya ia tak mau menjalani kemotherapy, karena itu hanya membuang-buang duit saja. Toh akhirnya ia juga akan meninggal secara tragis 'kan? Terkena Leukimia.

Ryeowook menatap cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam meninggalkan bumi. Ia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Namun ia yakin. Kyuhyun kini sedang bahagia. Buktinya, untuk melihat handphone saja tak ada waktu. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah Ryeowook tak masuk sekolah. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau Ryeowook berhenti sekolah dikarenakan tak mampu untuk membayar sekolah. Namun Kyuhyun tak percaya, dalam hatinya mengatakan kalau ada alasan lain.

Setiap paginya, Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook di depan sekolah. Namun tetap saja, tak ada Ryeowook disana. Tak ada Ryeowook yang datang. Akhirnya juga akan sama, Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya ditemani Sungmin, dan tanpa Ryeowook.

Oh iya, semenjak Sungmin kembali menginjak Korea, ia memutuskan untuk sekolah di tempat Kyuhyun. Tempat yang mereka janjikan. Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doa mereka. Meskipun tak secara langsung.

Setiap jam istirahatpun Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Ryeowook di tangga lantai tiga menuju ruang musik. Tempat _mereka_ bertemu.

"Ryeowook itu siapa sih?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Mungkin ia akhirnya mempunyai keberanian untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sangat bingung. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat cuek. Dia tak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain, selain dengannya. Namun saat ini Kyuhyun melakukan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya dulu.

Kyuhyun pun bingung. Sebenarnya Ryeowook itu siapanya dia? Ingin menyebut yeojachingu juga bukan. Kalau sekedar teman? Mungkin lebih. "Dia sahabatku." Singkat Kyuhyun masih dengan menunggu Ryeowook di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Siapapun dia, aku yakin, dia menempati posisi yang sama denganku di hatimu. Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengusap dagu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ia baru menyadari, betapa berartinya Ryeowook bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan orang yang ia sayang.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah Ryeowook tak masuk sekolah. Karena tubuh Ryeowook yang semakin hari semakin membaik, akhirnya hari ini Ryeowook diizinkan untuk masuk ke sekolah, meskipun harus menggunakan jaket setiap waktunya.

Dengan wajah pucat, Ryeowook memasuki sekolahnya. Di depan gerbang sekolah, terdapat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja. Seorang namja yang ia kenal. Yang selama ini ia nantikan untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan yeoja itu, Ryeowook belum mengenalnya.

Ketika Ryeowook mulai mendekat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari. Sekuat tenaganya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Ryeowook lembut.

Satu menit….

Dua menit….

Tiga menit…..

Ryeowook melepas dekapan tersebut. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Untung saja Ryeowook segera melepas dekapan tersebut. Kalau tidak, bisa saja dua hari baru Kyuhyun lepas.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengusap wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih tersenyum pucat pasi.

Ryeowook melirik yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap bingung dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. "Dia siapa?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah yeoja tersebut serta melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin membalas hal yang sama.

Dengan masih menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ryeowook. "Ohh, dia Sungmin… Kau belum lupa dengannya 'kan?"

"Cah… Kita kesana!" ajak Ryeowook. "Aku penasaran…"

"Oooh, jadi yeoja ini yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun galau setengah mati, ditambah lagi ucapannya yang sok dramatis itu, tak punya tujuan hidup? Hahaha" sindir Ryeowook bercanda ketika bertemu Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menunduk malu. "Benarkah Kyuhyun seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Benar sekali. Dia berkata tak punya semangat hidup. Hahaha lucu sekali.." ucap Ryeowook dengan menerawang ingatannya yang sempat berlalu.

.

.

.

"Pantas sekali kau menyayanginya setengah mati, dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan!" seru Ryeowook ketika mereka pulang bersama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Bermain.." singkat Ryeowook.

"Hanya bermain? Kau meninggalkan sekian banyak materi hanya untuk bermain? Hmmm, berlomba di luar kota, maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya bermain.." jawab Ryeowook santai lagi. "Kau tahu? Dan itu benar-benar membosankan.. Dan menyakitkan.." lanjut Ryeowook dengan berbisik.

"Sudah tahu menyakitkan, lalu mengapa kau lakukan? Seperti tak ada permainan lain saja.."

"Itu permainan harus ku laksanakan, kalau tidak, aku bisa mati!" ucap Ryeowook tajam. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi merinding.

"Permainan apa itu? Tak masuk akal.."

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja semuanya tentang Sungmin. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Sudah lama kau tak menangis di pundakku karena ceritamu itu.."

"Besok saja, saat istirahat pertama, kita bertemu di tempat _kita_? Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju tangga. Saat ini ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun mendengar segala cerita Kyuhyun. Tentang Sungmin ataupun yang lain, yang sempat dua bulan ini tertunda.

Ia sudah sampai lantai dua. Tiba-tiba terasa sangat amat pusing. Dan ia merasa seperti terdapat sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Jemarinya menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya. Darah. Saat itu juga Ryeowook tak sadarkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang, membawa satu bucket bunga mawar berwarna putih. Cinta abadi. "RYEOWOOK?" teriak Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dengan segera ia menggendong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan mawar putih yang sempat tertetes darah Ryeowook. Dan ternyata Sungmin yang menemukan mawar putih tersebut. Mawar yang bertuliskan, _Wookie, Saranghae!_

Di depan UGD, Kyuhyun ditemani Sungmin. "Dia menggantikan posisiku di hatimu, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin saat diam menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dia baru menyadari itu semua. Mengapa yang pertama menyadari perasaannya justru Sungmin? Bukan dirinya sendiri?

"Kau tak perlu terlihat bohong seperti itu… Aku bisa membacanya.." singkat Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bingung tak tahu apa yang ia akan katakan. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tahu dalam tatapan itu terdapat tatapan permintaan tolong. Entahlah, Kyuhyun meminta tolong apa.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan semua penyakitmu itu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut ketika tengah malam Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ne, semalaman ini Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook di rumah sakit. Dengan menggenggam lembut tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Menceritakan apa? Aku tak sakit apa—"

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook memberhentikan pengucapannya. Kyuhyun tak mau lagi mendengar Ryeowook berbohong. "Kau masih ingin berbohong, hn?"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada handphonemu. Namun kau tak kunjung membalas. Ku kira kau tak peduli, maka dari itu, ketika kita bertemu, aku tak mau mengungkit apapun." Ucap Ryeowook lemas. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Astaga, babbo!" ucap Kyuhyun serta memukul jidatnya. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan menukar nomor sebelumnya.

Dan berbupuluh-puluh pesan masuk dalam nomor tersebut. Dan sebagian besar, dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membaca pesan tersebut satu-persatu.

Air mata itu menetes. Air bening itu menetes dari mata Kyuhyun. "Kyu….." ucap Ryeowook lemas.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Ryeowook segera. Ryeowook menghirup nafas dengan sulit. "Aku mencintaimu… Benar-benar mencintaimu… Lebih dari teman, ataupun sahabat. Saranghae, Kyu…"

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama Wook… Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku! Bukankah kau akan berjanji untuk tak pernah meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar aku tak sedih lagi? Maka dari itu, sekarang lakukan! Lakukan! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Wookie… Ku mohon…. Jangan membuat tujuan hidupku hilang lagi, Wookie… Jangan membuat semangat hidupku hilang… Aku mohon, Wookie… Aku belum menceritakan semuanya padamu…"

"Kurasa percuma kemarin aku kemotherapy. Penyakit itu juga akan merenggut nyawaku." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tertawa miris. Ryeowook mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Sekarang tugasku dengan Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin lah yang akan mengembalikan semangat hidupmu. Membantumu mencari tujuan hidup. Bukankah kalian akan menikah?" Ryeowook tersenyum, ditemani air matanya.

Ryeowook menyisir rambutnya. Dan rambut tersebut rontok begitu saja. Ryeowook tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia tertawa, tertawa, tertawa, menangis….. "Penyakit tersebut merenggut rambutku, Kyu... Hiks…" Ryeowook menangis.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi, terasa indah. Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja di sampingnya dengan tersenyum. Yeoja tersebut menggenggam mawar putih dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah, darah. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kau berjanji 'kan akan selalu di sisiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengecup lembut rambut yeoja tersebut.

"Ne, aku berjanji, Kyu…"

Dan mereka berdua menaruh mawar putih bebercak darah tersebut di depan batu nisan bertuliskan, Kim Ryeowook.

-Author POV end-

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana bagian akhirnya? Kecewa? Seneng? Sedih? Lucu? Aneh? Hwhwhw. Kasih komentar kalian doong! Reviews cerita ini ya! Jangan jadi silent reader^^ **

**GOMAWO! /bow/ **


End file.
